Just Hold On
by Rebellion's Prodigy
Summary: Vegeta Ouji, Bulma Briefs, and the Gero twins Juu and Jay have grown up together since Pre-K, they are now in their senior year of high school. The drama of being a teenager and some most famous teenagers in the world hit them full force. The four are forced to relocate to an elite boarding in Vegeta's old hometown South city.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta Ouji, Bulma Briefs, and the Gero twins Juu and Jay have grown up together since Pre-K, they are now in their senior year of high school. The drama of being a teenager and some most famous teenagers in the world hit them full force. The four are forced to relocate to an elite boarding in Vegeta's old hometown South city.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, K. Don't sue me! -_-

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma called out.

"What woman?" Vegeta replied tapping on the table, annoyed because the lack of anything to do.

"I'm bored, let's do something fun." Bulma said strumming on her guitar.

"Bulma, we are not going shopping again!" Juu warned and Jay nodded in agreement.

"We could go to the skateboard park!"Jay suggested.

"No, I'm still working on the aerodynamics of my newest trick." Bulma exclaimed, "Hey I know, let's play laser tag or something."

"Woman, what are you like 5 years old?" Vegeta mocked.

"Actually, Vegeta it sounds kinda cool, but we understand that you're afraid to lose," Juu said baiting him into going.

Every one murmured and nodding in agreement knowing what Juu was doing.

"Nice one, Blondie, but that's not going to work anymore, I know exactly what you're up to." He countered smirking.

"What are you talking about, Shorty?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent you wench! I'm on to you." Vegeta scowled at her.

"I'm too old to play, you little gremlin! Come on guys 'Geta's to chicken that Goku'll kick his butt." Juu taunted.

"'Oh, I'll show you and Kakarot who's boss around here! Prepare to die!"

"18, you didn't have to make him overzealous just angry enough to come." Jay complained, "Now he's gonna be a killjoy."

"Well, he's coming right?" Juu snapped.

"Hurry up, you idiots!" Vegeta's voice boomed he was eager to prove that he could once again best Kakarot.

Sighing Bulma rolled her eyes "Guess we better hurry up," grabbing her things she replied sarcastically "We're oh mighty prince."

The group had arrived at the Laser Tag Brawl, which apparently had a tournament going on. The group high-fived and nodded to few people.

"Hmm only about twenty other people, this'll be good for my press," Bulma mused. They four had competitive looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah?" Jay asked.

"Says who?" Juu questioned.

"Really now, woman, I thought you had more sense." Vegeta smirked.

"Me and Goku are gonna demolish you suckers!" she declared boldly grabbing Goku's hand and walking away.

Jay and Juu looked at each other and nodded going their separate ways.

"V-man you need a partner?" A fellow football player asked..

"Nah, I'm going solo." Vegeta brushed him off smirking.

They boys let out a chorus of "Whoops!" and "You da man!"

Smirking Vegeta signed in, collected the suit and headed for the maze of mirrors that would serve as the battleground.

"Has everyone signed in?" The clerk asked on the P.A. He was met by a chorus of cheers, "Then let's get this thing started! 3...2…1 your guns have been activated!"

Goku and Bulma stood back to back in a corner of the maze/battlefield, "Footsteps to the left," Goku whispered softly. Bulma nodded and recalibrated her aim. A wave of light hit the boy before his reflection showed on the mirror.

"Aw, man." The kid complained looking up his eyes widened "I got shot by Bulma Briefs. There's a huge battle in the southern part." He grinned before jogging off toward the exit.

The duo locked eyes "Let them duke it out or go ahead and join in?" Bulma asked her wild-headed friend who was an expert on the subject.

"The scores go not only by who last the longest but by who gets the most people out, so I say we trim the edges until we get close enough to attack the center." Goku mused deep in thought "Separate?" Bulma asked, at Goku's nod she took off in a sprint.

Vegeta was wandering aimlessly occasionally shooting a person or two. Shooting yet another nerd, he questioned him "Where is everyone?"

"Dude there's a huge battle in the southern part!" he jogged too the exit. Smirking Vegeta headed for the opposite direction.

Shooting a muscle-headed jock, dodging his peppy cheerleading girlfriend's blast, and shooting her, Juu's phone beeped her ally had texted her, "Battle in south here now come!" Sighing she ran the way her text told her to

Jay cussed running north as he tried to find away to somehow turn around while avoiding his assailant. Stopping to catch his breath Jay decided to play it cool, "Dude I can see you from there." He stated annoyed 'it was only Martin, Man I hope not too late to catch her.' "Give me permission to date, your sister and I might just turn the other cheek and let you go." Sighing Jay shot him without looking and barreled past him, knocking him down.

"You idiot." He muttered

The battle going on had died down a little but it was still impressive. Blast were everywhere, bouncing off the mirrors and hitting some, while narrowly missing others. There were down to about 10 people, dodging and trying to aim in the chaos seemed impossible. Bulma had taken out everyone that wasn't in the center square that contained. She texted Goku and he replied that he was ready; the duo busted in and shot five rounds apiece hitting every person with deadly accuracy. Juu sneaked up behind Goku and Bulma aimed for her and shot behind him at the same time Goku aimed for behind Bulma. Vegeta and Juu cursed, Bulma and Goku grinned at each other, "Now to find Jay," Bulma was saying as both she and Goku got zapped it the chest. Jay grinned at the two from a door that wasn't there before. "Secret door," Jay was glowing from happiness and Bulma and Juu didn't have the hearts to tell him off, but one very proud spiky haired boy did. "You-" He continued but wasn't heard as a siren sounded over the P.A. signaling the game was over. "The last five survivors were Juu Gero, Vegeta Ouji, Bulma Briefs, Son Goku, and the winner Jay Gero!" the announcer's voice boomed. "Come on guys let's go collect my reward then go out for ice cream, my treat." Jay offered flashing an apologetic smile at Vegeta. "Whatever you useless bucket of bolts." Vegeta mumbled. That had been a primary insult since Jay had became a part-time mechanic and it irked him to no end, but nothing could put a damper on his mood today.

The five teenagers were now sitting at their normal ice cream parlor Pansy's Goodies, which was owned by Bulma's aunt. They were laughing and joking as always Goku stuffing his face, with Jay telling jokes, Vegeta mocking everyone, and Bulma and Juu were trying to eat and keep from laughing at all three boys. Jay paid Pansy for their snacks and they took off for CC.

"Are you guys going to stay over?" Bulma was smiling they had had a good time.

They all agreed, "You guys know where you rooms are. Night."

Bulma and Vegeta walked to their rooms, which were the opposite direction from the others and side by side.

Vegeta, would you stay in my room with me tonight?

"Getting horny, are we woman?" Vegeta asked entering her room.

"If I was, I wouldn't call you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever woman, go to sleep we have things to do tomorrow."He ordered, taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in a black tank and red boxers. She stuck her tongue out and went in the bathroom to change. Vegeta got under the covers and closed his eyes a couple of minutes later he felt Bulma get in next to him She stayed on her side which she rarely did, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Bulma turned around and placed her head on his chest right above his heart and felt the strong heavy beat lure her to sleep. "Love you Geta." She mumbled before drifting off. "If you only knew," he replied before drifting off himself.

* * *

"Guys!" Juu and Jay's voices simultaneously rang in Vegeta and Bulma's ear, which wasn't wise since neither liked being woken up nor was Bulma a morning person. The twins busted through the door surprising the two awaking teens.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta practically screamed.

"Dude the press has gone too far look at this page!" Jay threw the paper at them. The duo looked through the pages and then the four best friends stormed down the stormed down the stairs after discussing the best plan of action. Dr. and Mrs. Gero, Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were all sitting at the large mahogany coffee table drinking coffee solemnly.

"We've come to a decision; we're going to Nansei Erīto Academy in South City." Vegeta announced

"Really, do you think it's that serious? It's just bad press it'll be over soon, boy. You can't just run from your problems." Vegeta Sr. was the first to reply, all of the adults were stunned

"No Vegeta, I think it's the right choice this is really big. Nansei Erīto Academy will give them some time to relax, and not worry about this, while not missing school," Mrs. Ouji replied. The Geros and the Briefs looked at their respective children silently asking them if they were sure. The twins nodded while Bulma sulkily stared at her coffee mumbling "Stupid jerks waking me up at the break of dawn to stress." And "Who does he think he is putting stuff on news papers about us?" She nodded at her parents, drained the rest of her coffee and stormed up the stairs. Vegeta rolled his eyes and announced he was going home to pack. Juu and Jay asked their parents for the credit cards they'd maxed out, knowing money had been put on there. Dr. Gero grudgingly agreed warning them this was the last time. The adults agreed to go home and catch a few Zs.

THanks for reading, please review, and a special thnaks to my beta NerdsRule!


	2. Chapter 2

Two more hours of sleep and fours cups of coffee later, Bulma Briefs was wide awake...and angry as heck. Goku was at her side carrying bags; she had decided to go on a shopping spree to calm her nerves and prepare for school which her plans for had changed drastically. "Bulma can we go to the food court now, you got like a bazillion bags!" Goku's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, dude. What do you have a taste for?" Bulma looked back towards him he was placing their bags on the ground and encapsulating them, "Gee, Bulma I don't know maybe like a buffet or something." He was scratching the back of his head, which was a habit he'd picked up when they were kids after Bulma made him stop biting his fingernails. "Sounds good, and Goku?"

"Yeah B-chan?"

"Stop scratching your head before you go bald or people think you have lice." She scolded and they walked to the food court's largest buffet 'Round the World in 88 Dishes.

Bulma walked around picking up various trays and Goku picking up everything, finally sitting down, Goku set his food down coving ¾ of the table. "Gee, do you think that's enough food, Goku?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"Nope, I'll have to go back to seconds or maybe thirds." Goku replied staring at his food "Thanks for asking, B." he replied innocently, Bulma face palmed.

"No problem Goku. So you know why I asked you to come to the mall with me?" her voice was deadly serious.

"Cause everyone else was busy?" he replied stuffing his face.

"No, this is the anniversary of the day we met."

"Aw, B-chan, you remembered!" he crushed her body against his, "You my best girl friend ever!"

"What!?" Vegeta's shocked voice interrupted their hug; his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Kakarot, you are not dating the woman, I forbid you!"

"What do you mean you forbid him; I will date whoever the hell I want!" Bulma voice was a hushed yell.

"So you are dating him?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow and threw a punch that Goku dodged.

"We are not! Stop trying to fight Goku, you're making a scene and that's the last thing we need right now." Bulma's voice had raised a little, "Goku, take this card and pay the waiter, tip him too and take your food to go, Vegeta and I are going to talk." Her voice was calm now, "Come on Vegeta." She was walking to a secluded corner,

"What the heck, Vegeta?" Bulma hissed.

"I was protecting you; it's my job." Vegeta stated calmly.

"Ugh, there you go with that crap again. Tell me body guard what did you feel the need to protect me from?" Bulma's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"If I remember correctly it's your boy troubles that landed us in this situation in the first place, I was trying to avoid that and losing an acquaintance. Now if you'll excuse me, drama queen, I'd like to return to my shopping." He turned around, but Bulma barreled past him head in hands, meaning she was on the brink of tears. Vegeta shrugged and returned to his shopping trying to avoid the lead ball that had settled in his stomach.

Bulma grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him towards the exit; her head was down and tears leaking down her face Goku stopped and made her sit at a bench near the door. "Bulma what's wrong, did Vegeta say something?" Goku's voice was knitted with worry

"He brought 'it' up," Bulma sniffed and Goku gave her the blue and orange handkerchief from his pocket "Thanks. I'm sorry Goku, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have to go to this stupid boarding school." Bulma looked away ashamed.

"Bulma don't talk like that! You know that this isn't your fault; Look, I know Yamcha used to be my friend but he's a jerky liar and a cheater and it takes a lot for me to admit things like that, but it's true. I've tried my best to see the good in him but there is none. Everyone'd be better off forgetting him. And Geta was just stressed, you know how he gets." She hugged him hard enough to knock the air out of him

"Wow, Bulma you should try out for the football team, you be a great linebacker if you can tackle like that." Goku was gasping for air.

"Race you to the arcade!" Bulma announced already taking off.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start." Goku whined chasing after her.

"Bailey, for the last time no!" Jay was pacing the living room

"Oh, really? Well, then if you trust the press more than your boyfriend you shouldn't have one! Fine!" Jay angrily hung up and stormed around his house angrily.

"What's got your panties into a twist?" Juu asked jokingly.

"Shove off." He spat.

"Bro, you ok?" Juu's voice was concerned.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed Juu held her palms up in mock surrender.

"Don't yell at me! I was just going to tell you we leave tomorrow. Jerk."

"Wrench." "You- wait did I really just call you a jerk?"

"Did I really just call you a wrench?"

"Kami, we've been spending too much time with Vegeta and Bulma."

"I know. I'm heading to the skateboard park. Want to come?"

"Sure why not?"

After the confrontation with Bulma, Vegeta wandered the mall aimlessly; he'd finished his shopping half an hour ago to say he was bored was an understatement. He couldn't go to CC until the woman calmed down and he was pissed with Kakarot although he couldn't for the life of him he couldn't figure out why, and frankly he didn't feel like it. The latest rock song blared and his phone light up showing two missed calls and three text messages. Sighing Vegeta replied to the latest text 'hey love' 'don't call me love' not even two seconds later he got a reply 'you gonna pick me up tomorrow' 'I can do this anymore' what? Why?' 'You're a clingy bitch, the complete opposite of when I first met you. I'm leaving town anyways I don't do LDRs. Lose my number because I'm sure going to lose yours' 'Vegeta you're a cold hearted sob' the message went on calling him everything in the book "Delete, block" Vegeta muttered walking into a GameStop. He hated how when he started dating a person they completely changed, bragging and sticking to him like glue, accusing him of cheating and the list went on.

"The usual, John," He stated looking through the new releases, finding nothing of interest he walked up to the register and paid for four of the newest model of controllers, about ten reserved games that weren't supposed to come out for months, and a couple of new game consoles.

"Dude you're our best customer besides Jay and Goku, so this ones on the house." The clerk john smiled at him Vegeta smirked walked towards the door turned back and nodded a silent thanks. Deciding he needed new football gear, he walked to Elite Sports, an exclusive sportsmen shop. Take Care by Drake hummed at a low tone in his pocket, 'you're a jerk you doofus. : p' 'and you're a crybaby you idiot' 'says you.' 'Says everyone behind your back :p' 'Psh that's mild compared to what they say about you, So wyd' ' chatting with an asylum escapee, wbu' 'chatting with an egomaniac troll, the usual' 'Still pissed at me?' 'Dunno still on your pms.' 'So you want to be funny?' 'Only if you want to be a jerk.' 'Where are you at?' 'On your mind' 'you wish' 'packing' 'Be over after I book the flight.' 'K' putting his phone back in his hoody Vegeta decided the blue and gold set looked better than the others did. Paying for that he headed for the airport.

Bulma was stuffing the last item of clothing into her last bag 'only ten bags plus the shopping I have to do when we get there, not bad' Bulma thought to herself. Looking down at her nails Bulma decided to paint them, she trimmed and buffed them. "Hmm what color?" she mused aloud.

"The dark blue one." Startled Bulma through a nail clipper at the voice.

"What the hell woman?" Vegeta was standing by the door holding the air borne item inches from his face.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a kidnapper or the paparazzi or something" she was blushing, "And it's indigo, not dark blue."

"Woman, you are crazy."

"Whatever, how'd you get in my room anyways?"

"Your psycho mother."

"Hey! She's not psycho, she's, um overzealous?" She tried to defend but it came out more like a question.

"Sure."

"How're your 'rents?"

"Good why?"

"I want to go see them, come on."

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Bulma whined already halfway out the door.

"Because, I said so." Vegeta muttered looking anyway but at her.

"Well, I don't care!" She shot out the door running across the street. 'Damn woman doesn't know how to listen, Hope Tarble's not home."

Sighing Vegeta leisurely took off after her cursing under his breath, reaching is front door he strolled in to see the all too familiar sight of his family fawning over Bulma. His mother Tamera was asking a thousand questions varying from her day, to her parents, to her love life. His father was cutting in occasionally, keeping Tamera from smothering her and adding in a couple himself. The pair had always said that Bulma was like the daughter they'd never had, and the Briefs had always said Vegeta and Tarble were like the sons they'd never had. Speaking of the little brat he was buzzing around Bulma blushing, he'd admitted to everyone except Bulma that he had a crush on her. However, it was quite obvious seeing as he followed her around like a shadow, picked her flowers and had even invited him to his middle school dance last year. Though Vegeta had never before noticed the splash of red that came across Tarble's face when Bulma entered the room, now that he had he wanted to slap it off of his face.

"Vegeta did you hear me?" his mother's voice interrupted his thought

"What?"

"I asked if you and that Christa girl are still together."

"Nah mom, come on Bulma were going upstairs." He didn't usually call her Bulma but his parents hated it when he did and he didn't feel like hearing their complaints.

"Can I come?" Tarble's scratchy voice asked. He was going through puberty, which Vegeta thought it was hilarious even though he knew the hell his brother was enduring.

"Nah, brat seniors only and isn't it past your bedtime." Vegeta coolly slid his hands into his pockets and walked up the stairs pausing midway to see his parents wishing Bulma a goodnight, Tarble was pouting but his face lit up like a Christmas tree when Bulma pecked him on the cheek and gave him a humongous bear hug, which he eagerly returned. Storming up the rest of the stairs, he plopped into bed not even bothering to pull off his clothes, Bulma entered minutes later already dressed in her PJs, 'Must've used another bathroom'. Getting into bed, Bulma snuggled closer to Vegeta, and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. "Gotta get up bright and early tomorrow, Orientation and shopping and..." her words faded out and were soon replaced with deep even breathing. Vegeta pecked her on the head and snuggled into her warmth.

"Good night woman." He yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Vegeta awoke a few hours later to the sight of Bulma twitching and murmuring, he started to wake her up but she rolled over roughly and fell out of the bed.

"Huh?" she looked around puzzled, her eyes narrowing at the dark figure on the bed know as Vegeta.

"You pushed me out of the bed didn't you, you jerk?" Bulma hissed climbing back into the bed.

"No, you rolled out of the bed you idiot." Bulma grumbled something about sleeping in another room, but before she could finish her complaint, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his broad chest.

"You were having a nightmare." He was nuzzling her hair it'd always calm both of them down when they were little and Bulma had nightmares.

"In my dream, I got kicked off of all of my extracurricular activities because of that article Yamcha had published. And nobody wanted to talk to me or be my friend."

"Woman calm down, everyone knows we don't take steroids, your father and Dr. Gero don't experiment you, Jay, and Juu, and that my father doesn't beat me. All though, Kakarot probably did get dropped on his head, this'll all blow over like every other made up story that idiot publishes." By the time Vegeta finished, Bulma was in a deep peaceful sleep unlike the last one.

'Stupid woman, making me comfort her.' Vegeta smirked falling asleep.

Thanks for the reviews and the follows and most of all thanks to NerdsRule my beta wouldn't be possible without you!


	3. Chapter 3

Jay Gero the smart and stylish skater boy/mechanic, with an down to earth, loyal personality, always swarmed by girls, was a tall lean fit teen with long dark hair that everyone urged him to cut, dark chocolate brown intelligent eyes, and a kind overconfident smile that reached his eyes, was in a terrible mood.

He was sitting in the window seat on the left side of the plane, with Vegeta-like accessories on. Dark shades avoiding any eye contact, with headphones blocking out any and every noise, and his phone in his hands, to say Jay wasn't in a good mood wasn't in a good mood was a huge understatement. The shades were also conveniently hiding the dark circles under his eyes and the evidence he'd been up all night. Bailey had texted him all night begging for forgiveness, which he so badly wanted to give her but he knew it was useless. After their fight he'd realized his sister had been right when she accused Bailey of cheating, the realization had hurt more than anything; he wanted to forgive her but he knew that she wasn't good for him, as his friends had told him on many occasions.

Vegeta slide in next to him grunting and texting someone on his phone. The group was in a private CC jet, still loading thanks to the girls, about to head to South City and go to orientation for their new school 'Nansei Erīto Academy? Weird name' Jay mused, 'Always thought I'd finish up high school in West City. This is a new city, so that means a new start and a new looking on things. Better catch up on some sleep before Juu or Bulma herd us out to say our good-byes.' Grunting back to Vegeta Jay settled down for a nap.

Vegeta Ouji was an arrogant bad boy, not very tall and lean, muscular with pitch-black long flame like hair that stood straight up as if electrocuted, spiky bangs that hung just above his eyebrows, and dark, calculating onyx eyes. Hiding his good grades behind arguments with the teachers, principals, and students, excelling in basically everything, with an over, inflated ego only stroked by the tons of girls hanging on him daily that he brushed off cockily, was in the complete opposite mood as Jay.

Sliding in next to Jay, he smirked at his attire, 'Cleans up nice,' he thought to himself.

Grunting his greeting, he turned his attention back to his phone answering his lifetime friend Brolly with an 'I know.' Brolly was strong, silent, loyal one and the friendliest out of the group, he'd gotten them out of a lot of trouble with his quick tongue.

Raditz, Kakarot's older brother, was the laidback one, he was always making random jokes and hitting on girls, always cool under pressure if not a little perverted...

Nappa was more the responsible one. Nappa had been a jock, and though he was very mature, he sometimes did the dumbest things.

Turles was just as perverted as Raditz, put the two of them in the same room and you'd be blushing for months, Turles was a womanizer with a honey smile, and although he was Kakarot's twin, the two couldn't be more unlike each other.

Smirking at his memories Vegeta continued texting the Brolly informing him of his return.

Juu Gero was the twin sister of Jay, she was devoted to proving that girls were stronger, smarted, and in every way better than boys. Always competing with the schools top players, or winning some championship earned her quite a reputation. With a tall athletic build, icy blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair Juu was fighting men off tooth and nail much to Jay's annoyance. The term 'Ice Queen' was often used to describe her I-don't-care-attitude, subtle insults, and mocking smirk, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mom, I know. Keep Jay out of trouble, stay out of fights, and be good." Juu rolled her eyes.

Jaylan smiled softly at her daughter's antics "And don't forget to kick any rival teams butt."

"Ok Mom, I'll miss you." Juu tackled her mom in an uncharacteristic hug.

"I'll miss you too baby. Now go get your brother and friends." With a nod, Juu sprinted off towards the plane.

Bulma Briefs was a knockout, with long thick azure spirals, perfectly arched eyebrows more often than not raised in question, and mischievous, eager to learn, intelligent eyes, and a cocky, helpful, playful personality and an ego just as large if not larger than Vegeta's. The tomboyish genius with a love for adventure and a brain sharp enough to take down the entire world was currently making sure they were ready to go.

Bulma finished placing the last bag in the cockpit and stepped back to admire her work. Her luggage had filled the cockpit about 2/6 of the way up, Juu and Jay's covered 3/6 if not more and Vegeta's barely covered up 1/6 of the way up, considering he had tons of clothes in South city 'Weird, he said he wasn't bringing any clothes '. Bulma thought to herself walking to where the guys were. Bulma found a sleeping Jay, his forehead was smashed against the window and a little bit of drool was making its way through the corner of his mouth. Bulma snickered, pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture.

"Wha?" Jay sat straight up hitting his head on the seat in front of him, yelled, and brought his head backwards hitting it on his seat. Holding his head he turned to see Bulma clutching her phone and rolling on the floor, holding her stomach laughing, and a chuckling Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"So immature you guys." Juu smirked holding in laughter herself.

"'Rents want us." Reaching in a cabinet, she pulled out some headache pills and threw them at Jay. His face went red and even Juu started laughing at him. Bulma started crying from laughter. "Oh god, I got that on camera. I should so auto tune this."

"Damn idiots." Jay muttered storming out of the room.

Vegeta was the first to stop laughing, "Send that to me." He smirked at Bulma, started chuckling and walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Come on B, and I want that video." Juu helped Bulma up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Bulma held Juu arm preventing her from leaving.

"What?" Juu asked raising an eyebrow.

Bulma smirked and took off "Race ya!" She threw over her shoulder.

Juu arrived ahead of Bulma even with her late start, "I win." Juu grinned cockily over her shoulder at the panting Bulma

. "I will… get you… one of these days.. you…" She trailed off grumbling.

"When are you gonna learn, cheaters never win and winners never cheat." The pair looked at the ongoing scene, Vegeta was yelling at his father, Tamera was trying to calm them both down, Tarble was looking embarrassed and everyone else was looking uncomfortable. Bulma motioned for Tarble to come here, the freshmen hurriedly jogged over to Juu and Bulma.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked him.

"Dad's making me go with you guys to that school, but 'Geta doesn't want me to." The 14-year old sheepishly stared at his feet.

"That's stupid of course you can come. Wait, do you even want to go?" Bulma locked eyes with him.

"Ummm, I dunno. I guess, it'd be kinda cool. Plus I'd get to see you and Juu more." Tarble shrugged blushing

"Aw, you're so sweet." Bulma gushed and grabbed his hand pulling him over to his family.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" She yelled, everyone's eyes were on her and Tarble.

"Since he wants to go, Vegeta he's going. And that's final, if it's ok with you guys." She looked towards Tamera and the older Vegeta. They locked eyes, looked at Tarble, and nodded.

"If the boy wants to." Vegeta Sr. nodded at Tarble. The younger Vegeta stomped off, pouting, muttering and making sure his footsteps echoed off the concrete hangar.

"He's so immature, can't believe he's turning 18." Bulma muttered "Come on Tarble. Those you clothes?" He nodded,

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you." He hugged his mom and gave his father a pat on the back.

"Jay, keep your sister out of trouble, and make sure neither of you go past you spending limits, or you'll be in your father's lab for a week." Jaylan warned

"Speaking of Father he's still in the lab?" Jay asked addressing the elephant in the room

"Yeah he was going to be here but…" She trailed off.

Jay sighed "Ok, take care mom, don't work too hard or miss me too much." Jay smiled at her.

"I'll try, but we both know it's going to happen anyways." She tackled him and Juu in a hug, tears leaking down her face. "My babies." She whispered. The twins hugged her back Juu somewhat awkwardly, uncaring of the people around them.

"Don't forget to send me those finished blueprints daddy." Bulma sniffed in his ear hugging him. The professor nodded unable to speak, his little girl was really leaving not forever but still. Bulma walked over to her mother and hugged her

"Call me when those roses come in." grabbing Tarble's hand, she threw an "I love you guys!" over her shoulder. 'All ways moving!' Her parents thought proudly yet sadly.

When Bulma and Tarble arrived, the atmosphere was tense, Vegeta was sitting in the back typing furiously on his capsule phone, and the twins were sitting together Jay with his shades and headphones in looking out the window, Juu was looking at Bulma motioning with her eyes to the three setter in the middle. Bulma nodded and walked over to her and Jay. "Jay," Bulma nudged him pulling a headphone out of his ear "You want to fly the plane or have someone else do it?"

Jay stiffly stood up and walked to the pilots chair slamming the door behind him. Sitting down Bulma took the aisle seat, and Juu took the window seat. Juu smiled at Tarble

"Hey kid, still as cute as ever I see." Tarble blushed

"Actually I think he's gotten cuter."Bulma ruffled his hair

"Ya know I think your right." Juu pecked him on the cheek"How've you been doing Tar?"

"Pretty good. And you?" He was still bright red.

"I've been alright. Know what you're going to take this year?" Juu asked

"Bulma said that you two would help me." Tarble's red was just started to fade.

Bulma looked up at the sound of her name "Huh?"

"You guys will still help me right?" Tarble was his natural tan now showing

"Of course." Bulma replied

"Sure thing kiddo." Juu said flicking through her phone

"Hey, Tarble what's your number?"

"Um, let me check."Tarble started to pull out his phone but Bulma's hand stopped him.

"No need, I have it saved in mine." Bulma stuck her tongue out at Juu "its 1-393-745-0965"

pressing some buttons Juu looked back up at Bulma glaring, "How'd you get his number?"

"Because he took me to his dance and he likes me more." Bulma pecked the still blushing Tarble on the cheek

"Does not!" Juu stood up

"Does so!" Bulma stood up too, the two's noses were touching.

"Look you made him blush." Juu accused

"Nuh uh! You did." Bulma glanced at Tarble

"You ok sweetie?" He nodded "I like both of you and both of you made me blush. Will you stop arguing please?"

Both girls sat down glaring at each other, and then started laughing. The engine started and the plane started slowly rolling slowly down the runway. "Strap up!" Bulma called to Vegeta. He grunted and kept facing away from them.

"Pilot 1 to passengers, Pilot 1 to passengers, Wake up we're prepping for landing, I repeat, wake up we're prepping for landing." Bulma's voice boomed over the PA.

"Pilot 2 to passengers, Pilot 2 to passengers, Buckle up if you're not already, I repeat, buckle up if you're not already."Jay's followed not far behind.

"Copilot to passengers Hi, I repeat, hi."Tarble's jokingly joined them, followed by laughter.

Juu rubbed the sleep from her at and sat up straight making sure her seatbelt was secure she through some of Bulma's lip-gloss at the thick black flame-like mass Vegeta called his hair. Surprisingly a hand came up and caught it, "Gotta try harder Blondie." Vegeta said mockingly.

"What's been up your ass, Shorty?" Juu taunted nosily

"I don't know what you mean." Vegeta was obviously scowling

"Oh ok, let's talk about something else. So Tarble really gets your goat, huh?" Juu asked innocently.

Vegeta growled "Dunno what you're talking about. We get along fine."

"Liar. What is it about him? Is it because he's cuter? Bulma's favorite?" Juu countered.

"First, I'm not lying, second, he might be cuter but I'm sexier, and lastly he isn't the woman's favorite, and if he was I wouldn't care." Vegeta turned a little facing Juu smirking

"Ok so those reasons are out. Is it because he's my favorite?" Juu smirked.

"Better him than me." Vegeta smirked at Juu's pout.

"I give up; Kami only knows why you dislike him. Probably because he's almost taller." Juu grumbled, the plane gave a slight jump,

"Pilot 1 to passengers, Pilot 1 to passengers that was only turbulence we've landed, I repeat we've landed." Bulma announced

"Pilot 2 to passengers, Pilot 2 to passengers, it is now safe to unbuckle your seat belts, I repeat, it is now safe to unbuckle your seat belts." Jay's voice was quaking with excitement."What type of skate parks do you think they have, B?"

"The PA is on Jay!" Bulma yelled

"Oh sorry for the interruption passengers, radio interference." Jay chuckled nervously, turned the PA off, and the trio walked out of the pilot's cabin.

"Hey Juu, you're up!" Tarble exclaimed

"Yep kiddo, we had some pretty awesome pilots don't you think?" Juu ruffled his hair. Tarble nodded and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Come on grumpy pants and show us around." Bulma ordered and pulled on Vegeta's arm

"I'll do what I want, woman." Vegeta said not budging a bit "It's Bulma, B-U-L-M-A, God, after 15 years you still can't get it right." Bulma glared at him.

"I can, I just refuse to." Vegeta smirked standing up "Come on we don't want to be late." He calmly strolled out of the plane and jumped off the rail.

Tarble helped Bulma up, and she and Juu grabbed both of his hands. The trio walked out of the plane followed by Jay who once again was donning his infamous headphones and sunglasses. The group was met with the sight of Vegeta and four other guys chuckling and seemingly reminiscing. "I guess that's Vegeta welcome committee. Now where's ours?" Juu looked at Bulma

"3…2…" The two counted simultaneously. The door burst open revealing a crumb covered Goku wearing his classic goofy grin.

"Hey guys, am I late?"

Sorry, for the late update and thank you to my beta NerdsRule for putting up with my erratic schedule!


End file.
